The Grey Son
by Hinata001
Summary: The past is never easy to let go, especially if you don't even remember it. Dreams of masked assassins and owls are haunting Dick Grayson. A mysterious new gang is partollng Gotham and Robin is assigned to uncover the truth. Yet, when he does he will be changed forever. He will find the line between good and evil is never clear cut but shades of grey.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a story I've been in the process of forming for a few weeks. It's taken up most of my time and still I have more ideas for the sequel than this one. I may have to do like I did in Searching for a Bird and write the sequel first. That said, I will not post the sequel until after I'm done with this so that you readers get the full effect of the stories.**

** From what I know, this idea is both common and almost absent from this site. It is used for a different alias for Dick and not like this. That being said, I've only read one or two one-shots or small fics that use this specific alias for him because it is one that is not real except for Alternate Universes. **

** Unlike my last Young Justice story, I will be using the official Young Justice Timeline. This means Dick's birthday is December 1 not March 20****th**** or 21****st****. **

** Not that that is out of the way, I have good news. I recently bought Nightwing Volume 1: Traps and Trapezes. For those of you who know what it is about, you have an idea about what this story will be about. Those of you who don't, just enjoy the surprise. Searching for a Bird series followers will most likely like this story and find it and its sequel (Which I have name Renegade Talon *Hint, Hint*) familiar in some ways. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any DC related things in this story.

The Grey Son Prologue:

He stared at the boy sitting across from him. He was lucky to be alive, yet he was far from focused on his own life.

"You have to save him," he kept muttering. "They're coming for him."

He knew who _they _referred to but had no clue who he had to protect from them. "Calm down Son," he said calmly to the boy. "I can't protect him if I don't know who he is."

The boy stared at him as though he should know the answer. "Dick! Dick Grayson!"

That name he did know. He gaped in shock. He recognized the name of the ward and adopted son of Gotham Billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. He was also aware of the duo's nightly escapades. Yet, something told him that _they _were not after Dick Grayson because of his vigilante activities or his connection to Wayne. No, it went deeper than that. He had done his research and knew that Dick had been raised for the first nine years of his life at Haly's Circus. He had seen the boy and his family perform. There was no doubt why Dick was in danger. _They _had claimed him and were finally trying to get back what was stolen from them. Anger filled him and he stood from his seat. There was no way he was going to let them take another child and twist them into their tool. He turned to the boy.

"What's your name Son?" he asked.

"R-Raymond," the boy replied weakly.

He smirked as he retrieved the equipment he had kept for just such an occasion. "Well Raymond, I'm Calvin Rose," he said. "I'm like you." Raymond stared up at him in shock as he held out his hand. "Together, I'm sure we can protect your friend."

**A/N: Yes, this is a Court of Owl story. It takes place in the YJ Universe (Earth 16) about a few months after Season 1. I'm sorry ahead of time if Calvin and Raymond are OOC for this story. I've only read Nightwing Volume 1: Traps and Trapezes but not the Talon comics. Raymond will of course be different as I had Calvin save him. There will still be certain moments where he's like his comic counterpart. That said, they won't be the main characters, those go to Dick and a mystery character that I'm sure has never been written before. That said, he's not actually an OC, rather a different version of a very famous character. **


	2. Chapter 1

The Grey Son's Destiny

A/N: I'm surprised by the lack of reviews I've gotten so far, especially by my Searching for a Bird fans. I'm hoping this will help. I don't know when the next time I will update is because I've got a lot of work to do for college as the term ends. The good news is that this chapter is about 3,000 chapters which means if the length continues steadily, this story will be much longer than Searching for a Bird, not including the sequel I already have in mind (Just an idea that takes place in Season 2 instead of between the two seasons and sees Dick tormented more). Don't get me wrong, Dick is actually my favorite DC character.

I apologize beforehand if this chapter is not that good. I have been stuck at how to write the opening for a while. I think this is a good settle. I at least know how I'm going to continue it and get to the main part of the story that I am aiming for. Let's just say this is only the beginning of Dick's torment. It's under Angst for a reason.

Disclaimer: I do not own any DC related things in this story.

Here's a quote that I like to think of as a hint for the future of this story:

"_There is good and there is evil. There are those who commit crimes and those who stop them. The two sides are opposite, as different as day and night. And the line between them is clear. Or at least it's supposed to be…__There is good and there is evil, but the line between them can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? All I know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not.__"- Teen Titan Robin: Season 1 Episode Masks._

Chapter 1:

_**Some people believe everyone has a predetermined destiny or fate. I've never been one of them. I've seen the best and the worst of what the Earth had to offer. It is our choices that make us who we are, not destiny. I've never doubted that…until the day my whole world turned upside down. To think, it all started with a single nightmare.**_

**November 21****st**

** Wayne Manor**

_He grinned at the sight of his work. They had tried to stop him but they had all met the same fate and finally, his true target would meet his as well. _

_ "Dick," the man lying on the ground in front of him said, staring up at him with dimming blue eyes. _

_ "My name is not Dick…it's Talon." He lifted his dagger. "I've waited a long time to do this _Bruce_. I'm going to show you what I had to go through because you broke your promise."_

Dick panted as he clutched his sheets tightly to his chest. _"Get a hold of yourself Grayson_," he muttered. _"It's only a dream."_His eyes widened as he realized that he had slipped into Romani, a habit he hadn't fallen back into since he first came to the Manor. Releasing his grip on his sheets, he ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. He had had faced the worst villains the universe had to offer and remained calm but a simple dream freaked him out.

Taking a deep breath, he slid out of his bed, ignoring the way the carpet tickled his bare feet. It was time to get ready for the day. A half-hour later Dick was sitting across from Bruce at the dining room table, staring blankly at his home-made breakfast courtesy of Alfred. His adoptive father was watching at him worriedly.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you Chum," Bruce said, direct and straight to the point as always.

"Just a nightmare," Dick replied, and then took a bite of his sausage. "Can't even remember what it was about." He took another bite. "Shouldn't you be getting to work before everyone misses you at some big, important meeting?" Harsh, but he didn't really want to talk about the strange series of nightmares that had been haunting him the past week.

"Richard."

Dick sighed. Bruce only used his full first name in certain circumstances. When he did, there was no backing out from whatever Bruce wanted. It was worse than the Bat-glare.

"Fine, mostly they're just about me chasing after someone, an owl flying high above me," he said. It was the truth, partly. That had actually been the first one he had had.

Bruce paused, obviously startled. "An owl?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. It was soaring, its wings constantly spread out."

Bruce frowned then pulled a picture from his pocket and handed it to him. "Is this it?"

Dick looked down and froze. "Yeah, it is," he replied. "Though in my dreams it was a real owl, not a symbol. It had the same markings though."

"This symbol has shown up at every crime scene in a series of recent murders across Gotham," Bruce said. "There seems to be no connection between the victims. Rumor has it a very old and mysterious gang has returned to Gotham."

Dick listened intently. He had a feeling he knew where this was heading. Robin's duty to the Team had kept him away from Gotham for long periods of time except for school mostly. It was time Robin made his presence known again in Gotham. Grinning, he nodded. "Send me the information and I'll get right on it."

Bruce nodded in agreement before giving him a knowing look. "You are not, under any circumstances to confront them," he said. "If they confront you, do not face them. Run away and call for backup, understand?"

He wanted to grin and say something mockingly about how he was always careful but decided against it. "Yes sir," he said.

"Be careful," Bruce said.

Dick nodded. "I know, now get ready and go before Lucius gets worried."

This time, he headed down to the Batcave. Once he was suited up, he shopped onto his R-Cycle. It may be daylight, but unlike Batman who lived on the dark that was where Robin thrived. Grinning, he drove out of the Batcave and to the streets of Gotham. He was finally home again. His first stop would be the Gotha, Police Department.

On his way there, he stopped a few muggings. He had just stopped the third when it happened. Though it was morning he could clearly see the Bat-Signal in the sky. At the same time his holo-computer let out an alarm, telling him of an emergency. Activating the computer, he studied the data on the screen for only a second before deactivating it and quickly hopping back on his R-Cycle, inputting a new set of coordinates.

A few minutes later, he pulled up to the sight of a new crime scene. Commissioner James Gordon was talking to several other officers and crime-scene investigators. None of them had noticed he was here. Removing his helmet, he slipped into the taped-off area and walked over to the new body, careful not to disturb any evidence. Once he was done, he walked over to the group in time to hear a statement that intrigued him.

"This doesn't make any sense," one of the investigators said. "The other murders were committed cleanly and by someone obviously well skilled. This one though, looks like it was committed by an animal. They both have the same symbol though," the investigator added, pointing to the familiar symbol on the ground painted in blood.

"That's because we're not dealing with one person here," he said, making his presence known. "We're dealing with a gang or group. The first murders were committed by highly trained assassins with different signatures suggesting multiple suspects.'' He frowned as he caught sight of something. Walking over to another spot, he gestured for the others to come to him. Carefully, he removed the evidence from the crack in the concrete. "This one however…." he held it up for them to see, "like the investigator said was committed by an animal, at least part one." In his hand he held a grey feather. "Judging by the size and shape as well as the wounds on the victims I'd have to say the attacker was part owl, part human."

Gordon's eyes widened. "Is that even possible?" another investigator asked.

Robin turned to the investigator. "You must be new to Gotham," he said. "Here, impossible is simply an illusion. Don't tell Joker I said that though. He'd never shut up about it."

Gordon chuckled slightly at the joke. "Glad to see you back in Gotham Robin," the Commissioner said.

Robin grinned. "Glad to be back," he replied. "I was starting to miss the crazy things that go on here." He recorded the evidence and relevant information on his computer then slipped the feather into an evidence bag that he pulled from his utility belt. Batman would want to look at it. "I'll get this back to you as soon as we have the information back," he said to Gordon who nodded.

A few minutes later he was about to get back on his bike but stopped as he felt the familiar feeling of being watched like he had been the whole time he had been at the crime scene. A second later it disappeared and he relaxed slightly, his hand moving to his communicator as he finally got onto his bike. Slipping an ear piece into his ear, he activated the com. link.

"Robin to Agent A," he said. "I've got new evidence and I'm heading back."

"Understood," Agent A replied. "Afterwards, your presence has been requested at the circus grounds."

"Roger," he said. "ETA five minutes."

Sure enough, five minutes later he pulled into the Batcave where Alfred was waiting for him with Batgirl and Batman, both oddly in civilian clothing.

"Well, I certainly found a lot for a daylight patrol," he said, handing Bruce the evidence bag. "I'm going to get changed." None of them tried to stop him but he noted the worried and somber looks they were casting him. They were hiding something and if he was right, it had to do with the circus that had just come into town. He hadn't had time to look up the name of it, but he most likely didn't need to if his instincts were correct. It had been five years since it had been here which was about the right amount of time for it to be back here again.

Turning his thoughts away from the circus, he thought about the symbol and the owl feather. Something told him his dreams were connected to it somehow. He tried to remember the words he had heard repeated over and over again in his dreams. It was something familiar that he had heard over and over again but he couldn't remember what. Sighing in exasperation, he reentered the main chamber of the cave to see his three family members talking to one another in hushed tones.

"So, any idea why Pops wants to see me?" he asked, crossing his arms. He resisted the urge to grin at their startled, guilty expressions. "I'll take that as a no."

"I will study the evidence you brought back," Bruce said. "I've called in with family matters. Lucius is taking care of things at Wayne Enterprises."

"I will drive Master Richard and Miss Barbara to the circus," Alfred said.

Dick nodded but mentally groaned. So much for spending time alone at the circus. At least Bruce wasn't coming. As much as he loved to share his old life with his partner, Bruce worried too much sometimes, which was obvious the moment Bruce spoke again.

"The Team is waiting there to protect Dick Grayson," Bruce said.

Dick groaned. He should have known.

_"Is that him?"_ Conner asked as the Team watched an elderly man lead a red-haired girl and a small raven-haired boy into the tent.

_ "Yeah," _Wally replied, nodding before rushing over to the trio.

Conner watched Roy and Artemis huff in annoyance at the speedster. Though the two archers fought constantly, this was one thing they could agree on.

Dick looked up at the sound of somebody calling his name. He grinned when he noticed the red-haired teenager waving at him, coming closer to them.

"Hey Wally," he said. "Bruce said you and the others would be here."

Wally rubbed the back of neck with his hand. "Yeah, sorry about this," the speedster said, then glanced nervously at Alfred and Barbara. "I'll tell you more later. I see the ringmaster coming."

Sure enough, "Pop" Jack Haly came walking up to them. There was an unusually somber expression on his face that disappeared as he came closer. "Dick, it's great to see you again!"

"Hey Pops," he said. He faked a grin as the ringmaster stopped in front of him and gave him a hug. It would have been real, but he felt Haly slip something into his jacket pocket and the old man leaned and whispered into his ear. "Beware the Court of Owls."

His blood felt like ice as the words registered in his brain and he finally remembered the words he had constantly heard in his dreams and what they had to do with the mysterious new gang. It was a nursery rhyme that only Gotham could produce.

_Beware the Court of Owls, that watches all the time, _

_ Ruling over Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime. _

_ They watch you at your hearth; they watch you in your bed._

_ Speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head._

"How's Zitka?" he asked Pops, desperate to take is mind off of the new discovery. It didn't work.

"She's doing great," Pop replied, releasing him from the hug. "Why don't you come see her?"

This time Dick's grin was real. "That would be asterous," he said, not caring the Team had come closer and could hear him say one of Robin's signature made-up words.

A few minutes later, he was sitting atop the large elephant he had grown up with. "It's great to see you Girl," he said, patting her large head. "I missed you." He glanced over at the large trapeze in the middle of the tent, a safety net underneath it. "I missed all of this. " It hadn't been the same when he was Dan Danger. Now, he had nothing to hide. He could simply be himself.

"Hey Pop, do you mind?" he asked after he'd jumped off Zitka. He nodded towards the trapeze.

"Of course not," Pop said. "It would be my honor."

Dick grinned and handed Alfred his jacket before rushing off to change; ignoring the curious glances the Team was casting him. He hadn't really spoken to them since he had arrived, choosing instead to ignore them. There would be time later for that.

Once he had changed and warmed up, he cast a quick glance towards the changing area, catching sight of somebody sneaking in there. He grinned and cackled lightly under his breath. He wasn't so stupid as to leave something important that Haly had entrusted to him with his clothes. Turning back to the ladder, he started the climb to the top.

It was amazing. Though he constantly used the trapeze in his gyms at the Batcave and other League places as well as makeshift ones while crime fighting, there was something different about soaring on the one he had been raised on. His mind protected him from thinking of what else had happened on it. The ropes had been fixed and there was a net below him. Performing his final fourth flip, he grasped the last bar, groaning when his hand slipped from it. Determined, he reached up again, tuning out the terrified faces and voices of the people below. He grinned when he grasped it. Hanging on tightly, he swung and prepared to do something never attempted before. Letting go, he performed one more flip and landed gracefully onto the closest platform. Panting heavily, he sat down, exhausted. He wasn't going attempt climbing down just yet. It was a good thing he hadn't. From his vantage point, he was able to see the figure that had slipped into the changing room join a group of masked people that had been watching his performance from the shadows. He watched as they argued, obviously disappointed about something.

"Dick!" a voice called out, startling him from his surveillance.

"I'm fine, coming down in a minute," he replied, deciding to stand. He needed to warm down anyways. Groaning, he started the climb down. Haly and Alfred thankfully kept the crowd away from him. He gratefully accepted the towel and water bottle from Haly.

"Well Son, you certainly haven't gotten rusty in the last four years," Haly said.

"Of course not," he said. "Bruce takes fitness very seriously and he thought some familiar equipment would be a good idea." That was true. Though Bruce often taught him the way Batman fought, he didn't ignore Dick's strengths and skills in acrobatics, far from it. That was the reason he had been able to extend the quadruple flip to the quintuple.

"Show off," Barbara said a few minutes later as she walked up to him with the Team. The large group made him frown mentally. He would have to talk to Batman about separating them into squads as well as….No, this was his case. Batman had probably already theorized it was the Court of Owls anyways.

"What, me, since when?" he teased, grinning. He turned to the large group of teens. "I doubt all of you can fit into the car. I'm guessing you have alternate means of transport?"

Aqualad, a.k.a. Jake, nodded. "Yes, we do. We will follow you."

"No need," Dick said. "Wally and Roy can show you the way."

He knew it was extremely rude and mean, but he couldn't hold it back. The moment he entered the manor he ignored the stunned looks of the Team and slipped away to his room. Barbara and Alfred would help them. He would probably be scolded later but he needed to know what it was Haly had slipped him.

Sitting on his bed, he pulled the object from his jacket. It was a small black notebook. Opening it, he frowned as every page he turned to was filled with only a list of names. As he turned to the last written page and read the single name on it, his whole body went into shock. There, in dark permanent ink, was his name: Richard Grayson. He didn't know why but he knew his name on the list was bad news, especially if it was connected to the Court of Owls like Haly had suggested.

Closing the book, he slipped it into one of his secret hiding places. Afterwards, he climbed back onto his bed and curled into ball, letting his emotions flood him and tears fall from his face. After several sobbing gasps, he fell into a fitful sleep, once again tormented by his dreams.

A/N: So, is this going a bit fast? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. There's a lot more where that came from.

Please Review. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So, here's the second chapter of _The Grey Son. _This will contain angst and even more emotional turmoil for Dick. I decided to finish and post this in commemoration of the important day in the YJ universe. Happy Birthday Dick Grayson! Sorry it's a day late.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 2:

** November 22****nd**

** Unknown**

He stared at the numbers on the piece of paper in his hand. This was better than he could hope. The boy had adapted to the device better than any of his predecessors. His counts were off the charts, but not too far off that his body was attacking itself. The question now was of his mental state. Would he be able to live up to the name of Grayson? He had grown up in both worlds like his namesake but Bruce Wayne's influence could be a problem. The billionaire was not like Luthor, he was constantly doing things to change Gotham and rid it of the darkness that had corrupted it. He could not be allowed to succeed which was why he had decided to run for mayor. His brother would pay.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

"So, care to tell what's bothering you Dick?" Dick looked up at the red-haired teen standing before him. It made sense that the speedster was worried about him. He hadn't had the energy to keep up his energetic façade when he met the Team earlier that day. They could tell something was bothering him just as he could tell something was bothering them and the rest of the Batclan.

"Not really," he replied, turning his attention back to his computer which currently displayed all the information he had gathered on the Court of Owls. Though he knew they were behind the murders, he didn't know why or what their plans were. What really bothered him were the owl-hybrids he suspected they had. How was that possible without the type of technology that organizations like Cadmus had or magic? His eyes narrowed. They didn't.

"Dude, whatever's wrong you can tell me," Wally said.

Dick sighed. "It's just some strange dreams and this case I'm working on," he said. "I think it has a connection to this old gang that's haunted Gotham for almost two centuries."

Wally frowned. "How dangerous would you say they are?" he asked.

Dick looked up at him. "I don't know, but if I'm right, as dangerous as the Light."

Wally gulped. "And you're sure it's them."

Dick nodded and turned his computer to display what was on his screen. "This is the Court of Owl's crest," he told the speedster. "It's been found at several crime scenes so far."

Wally stared at the picture. "Aren't owls predators to bats?"

Dick nodded. "Yep." Inside he was terrified. If he had a connection to the Court of Owls like he believed, they would be after Bruce.

Wally looked at Dick who had returned to typing something on his computer. This was not looking good. It looked like Batman was right about the danger Dick was in. He only hoped they would be able to protect him. He knew how stubborn his best friend could be.

It was several hours later that Dick allowed himself to come out of his isolation. Entering the family room, he smiled slightly when he saw Barbara chatting away with the rest of the Team. All of them but Wally were still unaware of him being Robin. They believed their youngest member was busy on a top secret mission with Batman.

"Hey Guys," he said. "Sorry about everything."

Roy smiled. "No problem Dick," he said.

Conner nodded and the rest of the Team echoed Roy's response.

Dick grinned. "How about we play a game?" he said, looking to the television screen.

"You're on!" Wally exclaimed.

As Dick prepared the video game, he couldn't help but fear for the Team. They shouldn't be involved in this. It just put them in greater danger. If something happened to them it would be his fault.

'I'm not going to let that happen,' he thought, watching his friends enjoy themselves, unknowing of the danger they were in. 'I won't let anyone die for me.'

* * *

**December 1**

** Wayne Manor**

_"Stand Talon."_

_ He was kneeling in front of his Masters. The wound he had received on his shoulder during his earlier training session had already healed. At the command, he stood and faced the Court's judgement._

_ "You have a new target," One of the Leaders said. Talon skillfully caught a picture that was thrown at him. Looking at it, he was filled with anger and hatred. "The Court of Owls have sentenced Bruce Wayne to die," the tallest said. Talon wasn't surprised to hear the same feelings in the man's voice as were going through him. They both had reasons to hate the man. _

_ Talon grinned, staring at the picture of a handsome, dark-haired man in a business suit with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "It would be my pleasure."_

Dick gasped as he opened his eyes to find himself in his room in Wayne Manor. The dreams had been becoming more and more frequent over the two weeks that he had learned about the Court of Owls and the Team had moved into the mansion. Sighing, he slipped out of bed and prepared to face another day of pretending he was okay to his friends and family and going through the fruitless search for information on the Court of Owls. There had been no new murders and his search for information continued to lead to dead ends.

Picking up the book of names Haly had given him, he opened it and ran his finger across his name before he tucked it into his jacket and prepared to head downstairs. Exiting the room, he frowned at the silence that permeated the air of the mansion. He could see several of the lights down below were turned off. Something was wrong; it was never this quiet. He ignored the feeling that he was forgetting something important; nothing could be more important right now than his friends being in danger. Quietly, he went down the stairs, on guard. The moment his feet touched the ground, the light to the room flickered on and he gaped in surprise at the sight of his family and friends.

"Surprise!" "Happy Birthday Dick!"

Dick gaped. How could he have forgotten. It was his 15th birthday. His surprise faded, replaced by happiness and he smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks. "Thanks Guys," he said. "You're the best."

"And don't you forget it," Wally said.

"Well, now that Master Richard is awake, I believe it is time for breakfast," Dick heard Alfred say. He turned his attention to Bruce and frowned when he saw his adopted father staring worriedly at the door, as though waiting for something. Making his way over to his partner, he accepted congratulations from the rest of his Team.

"Happy Birthday Dick," Bruce said as he walked up to him.

"Thanks Bruce," he replied. His eyes caught sight of something clutched in his mentor's right hand. He didn't ask about it though, that would just make Bruce even more paranoid and he wouldn't be able to find out.

"Breakfast is ready," he heard Alfred announce.

"Come on," he said, resting a hand on Bruce's arm. "We better get there before Wally eats everything again." He chuckled..

Later that day, he was sitting alone in the library reading a book on owls when his wrist computer announced the arrival of somebody at the gate. It looked like Bruce's guests had arrived. He doubted it was any of the other Leaguers. Many of them had stopped by earlier. The team had left a while ago with Barbara. Artemis was taking them to visit her mother. Intrigued, he slipped out of the library and made his way to the entryway, just in time to see Bruce greeting an unfamiliar man. His eyes landed on the small figure beside the man and he froze in shock. It took a few seconds for it to wear of and for him to stop looking like he had seen a ghost, which was close to the truth considering who the boy was.

"R-Raymond?" he asked; his eyes wide. His friend turned and their eyes met for the first time in years.

"Dick!" Raymond exclaimed. They ignored the two adults watching them, instead deciding to study each other up. Dick took in the scars littering Raymond's body, as many as his own but much worse. It was obvious that unlike him, Raymond had never gotten medical treatment for many of his wounds. Dick shuddered as he remembered the book of names in his pocket. He had a feeling he knew what had happened to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he took Raymond into a hug cautiously, worried the boy would try to escape and that he would vanish. "I thought you were dead. We all did."

"I know," Raymond whispered back. "I-I don't blame you. It's not your fault." As they parted, Raymond looked back at their two guardians for a second. "I have something important to tell you."

Dick nodded, then looked at his mentor. "I'm going to show Raymond my room."

Bruce nodded. "Alright."

Grinning, Dick led his former circus friend up the stairs and into his room.

"Wow," Raymond said, staring in awe at the sight before him.

"Yeah," Dick said as he watched Raymond take in the posters covering the walls of his room. "It's pretty cool, but not as cool as the birthday present I just got."

Raymond grinned. "That's right, your 15 now."

* * *

**Downstairs**

"So that's him," Calvin said, watching the two boys go up the stairs.

"Yes," Bruce Wayne replied. Calvin could tell he was fighting hard not to ask the questions he knew must be going through his mind.

Calvin sighed. "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Outside**

He grinned as he watched the two young boys slip out of the mansion. It was time to strike. The Gray Son wouldn't escape his destiny a second time.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the second chapter. It's shorter than the second because I was having some trouble but I hope I did a good job. If there are any questions or problems please tell me so I can fix them or answer them in another chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

The Grey Son Chapter 3:

Good news. I recently bought two more chapters of NIghtwing's part of Night of Owls as well as the three Talon issues. So, I can now write Calvin Rose a bit more accurately.

2/22/13: So, I decided to sit down and write this. I actually have to sequels to this story already thought up. The first one is _The Gray Prince's Wings _which will be like Wings of Night, a story of Dick recovering from a trauma and becoming Nightwing. The next one, _Renegade Talon_, will be set during Season 2 and will see Dick returning to his roots to save people he cares about.

This chapter begins the long, dark journey to Dick discovering who he really is. The Court of Owls makes their first true appearance. Next chapter will bring torture and revelations. Let's just say Dick is more than even he knows.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

CH. 3

**December 1, 2011**

**Outside Wayne Manor**

Dick grinned as he led Raymond out of the manor. "I can't wait for you to see it," he said.

Raymond shook his head. "You certainly haven't changed much Dick," he said.

Dick froze, bowing his head for a second before looking at Raymond with grave eyes. "We both know that isn't true Ray. I'm hardly the little Robin soaring through the air anymore." He and Raymond tensed as they both felt a dark presence.

"Indeed, you have grown talons worthy of the mightiest owl," a voice said from behind them. They both turned around in horror, dropping into fighting stances. Standing there was a man in a dark costume; his helmet jeweled with a gold crest and golden eyes that Dick realized was supposed to resemble an owl. His dread grew and his fear of why _they _were after him was confirmed as who Dick realized must be the Talon spoke again. "You are almost ready to take your true place in the order of things."

Dick narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?" he asked, fighting back the quips he desired to make.

The man seemed to grin under his mask. "My great-grandson, you are the true prince of Gotham, its Gray Son, born of two words, destined to keep the balance between black and white, light and dark, good and evil. You are a true gray."

Dick registered the man's announcement of his relationship to him but his main focus was on what else the man had said. "Points for the play on words, but I kind of already do that. Besides, I don't think your idea of balance is the same as mine."

"Indeed," the Talon said, "but that will soon change." The Talon disappeared and everything suddenly went black. The last thing he heard was Raymond's cry.

"_Dick, no! Let him go!"_

Dick gasped as Raymond's words echoed in his mind. His eyes flung open only to be met be darkness. He could tell that he was tied up and that he wasn't alone. "Who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?" There was no answer. Fighting against dizziness he struggled to keep awake. Judging by the pounding in his head he was lucky not to have a concussion. At least he was speaking and understanding English.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to wake," a voice said as dim lights came on. Dick struggled not to flinch against the sudden brightness. Once his eyes had adjusted he focused them solely on the group of people suddenly surrounding him. The nearest was one of two not to wear a mask. He was older, his hair long and dark. Dick automatically pegged him as the Talon that had kidnapped him. His eyes widened then narrowed as they landed on the other unmasked man who looked eerily like Bruce. He was the one who had spoken. He was smirking and the bright blue eyes that Dick knew so well were filled with darkness. He recognized the man as Lincoln March, a Gotham mayoral candidate.

"Mr. March, what a surprise," he said sarcastically. "Does your brother know your little secret?"

March glared at him for a second before returning to his false cordial demeanor. "We both know he doesn't and it will stay that way until I choose otherwise."

"Yeeaah," Dick drawled. "Good luck with that. If you would be so kind as to give me back my things and show me the way out I'll be on my way. It's my birthday you know. Everyone will be waiting for me. Can't let the birthday boy be late to his own party."

A knife was thrown at him by his great-grandfather and managed to hold up his time arms so that it cut the rope. "Thought as much," he said, letting out a "disappointed" sigh. "Had to try though." He used the knife in his hands to free his legs and immediately stood, keeping a firm grip on the mercury-weighted knife. "So, who wants to go first?" he asked, his frown slipping into a grin. It widened as the masked members of the group started forward and he was able to see their owl-like features. He didn't need to quip. Instead, he let out a familiar cackle and flipped over his would-be attackers, using their heads as springboards. Landing on the other side of the group, he continued to cackle as he disappeared into the darkness and ran.

"Don't go after him," March said. "I think it's time we test our new acquisition in the way we have done since the beginning." He turned to Talon. "Cobb, you know your duty."

Cobb nodded, smirking. "It will be my pleasure." With that, the Talon disappeared, having slipped his helmet back on.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

The gathering inside Wayne Manor was far from the happy, joyous mood it should have been. Bruce was pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. He hardly noticed the others in the room, all of whom were worried about the same thing he was.

"I-I'm s-sorry," a young voice said, sobbing almost hysterically. "I-I c-couldn't pro-tect him. I f-failed."

Bruce turned to where the boy, Raymond, was sitting being held by Calvin. He wanted so much to blame somebody but he knew Dick wouldn't want him to blame his friend. "It's not your fault," he said, much to the surprise of some of the others in the room. "It's the Court's."

"We have to find him," Artemis said from her spot in the arms of her boyfriend.

"We may already be too late," Calvin said, his expression dark. He ignored the glared of the others. "They've been waiting to get a hold of him for too long. They're not going to let him go. He was bred to be their perfect weapon. He is the personification of gray, the perfect balance between light and dark. He's the Gotham's Prince, its Gray Son." He unconsciously echoed Cobb's words. "And soon, its fiercest killer."

"That won't happen!" Bruce exclaimed, followed by several of the others.

"I'm not saying not to try saving him," Calvin said. "I'm saying that it will be too late. Once the Court's gotten their talons into him there's nothing any of us can do. Only Dick can free himself, if he isn't already in too deep."

"Master Bruce, this was just delivered!" Alfred exclaimed, rushing into the room. He handed Bruce a folded piece of paper with the owl symbol on its top left corner. Bruce took it and paled as he unfolded it and looked it over before reading it out loud for the whole room to hear.

_Born of light and black,_

_Born to be the gray,_

_The prince you all hold dear_

_Will never come back._

_Know the reality of what you fear,_

_That the test has begun._

_Soon what was once yours will be ours._

_ The Court of Owls has won. _

Silence filled the air, as the words set in. None of them knew what to say. If the poem was true, and it most likely was, Dick was about to go through hell and there was nothing they could do to save him. The next time they saw him he would be the new Talon.

Bruce turned to Calvin and Raymond. "Tell us everything you know. Leave out no details."

**Date: Unknown**

** Location: Unknown**

Dick ran. There was nothing else he could do. He knew it was futile but he couldn't let them catch him. He knew what would happen if they did. Images of his dreams flashed through his mind and he shuddered as he remembered his Talon self.

Clutching at the edge of the lone source of water in this black place, a fountain, he tried to catch his breath. He knew not to drink it but his body was screaming for him to quench his almost unbearable thirst. Trembling, he leaned against the stone formation and reached out his hands. He tensed as another pair of hands stopped his own. He wasn't alone. Turning his head, he gaped in shock at the figure standing beside him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, not unless you have a death wish."

**A/N: So, Dick is in trouble and it will only get worse. Expect a lot of darkness and confusion. Next chapter we'll finally meet the second main character of the story. I didn't want to introduce him so soon because I was afraid it would go too fast but I figured it was a good idea. We won't see much of him for a few chapters which is when he'll take most of the spotlight from Dick, though he won't be the same exactly. **

**Please Review. The more you do the more likely I am to update faster. **


	5. Chapter 4

The Grey Son Ch. 4

A/N: So, I decided to see if I could write another chapter after this latest episode. It was amazing. Spoliers: I can't believe it but I actually agreed with Gordon. *Shudders* I was actually thinking 'You tell him Gordon,' during his scene. It was scary. The whole Arsenal plot was predictable. I knew he would be trouble since _Satisfaction_. I'm glad to see Nightwing acting like his old self a bit but he definitely acted like Batman at the end with Arsenal. That was definitely something his father would do.

So, now that that's over with, I'll return to the story. This starts off right where the last chapter left off.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**Date: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

**Dick**

Dick gaped in shock at the person who had stopped him, if you could call him that. His eyes were bright golden yellow, the same color as the ornate goggles just above them. His skin was unhealthily pale, almost gray from lack of sunlight. He was slight but fit like Dick. There were obvious signs that he had been tortured and preciously malnourished. His shaggy black hair was longer than Dick's, almost to his shoulders making him look older than he was. Beneath his prominent owl-like features Dick could see familiar Romani features similar to his own. Dick put him at about fourteen, his knew better than to underestimate him in his assassin uniform with a gold and red bird symbol, its wings spread out as if it was flying, on it. Dick didn't doubt the teen was at least an assassin-in-training.

It was more than all of that that shocked him though; it was how familiar the boy seemed to him. It felt like looking at a mirror into a twisted past. He could see the familiar loneliness and darkness in the boy's golden eyes. Some of his fear started to fade, replaced by concern and protectiveness. "What's your name?" he asked, pulling his hands back and turning to fully face the other teen.

The teen simply turned and started to walk away, completely silent now.

"Wait!" Dick chased after the teen. Raymond hadn't mentioned any other boy their age and it didn't make sense for both his great-grandfather and the boy to be awake. From what he had learned, the Court typically only had one Talon awake at a time.

As he ran into the darkness he knew it was futile. The other teen was gone. Wandering through the Labyrinth he wondered if he had even been there at all. It was entirely possible he had been a figment of his imagination, a hallucination brought on by his weakened and sleep-deprived state. He wouldn't be surprised if it had been his subconscious warning him not to drink the water. He shook his head and collapsed against a stone wall of the empty room he had found himself in. He doubted even Bruce would last more than a few weeks in this twisted place. Being only 14 he was surprised he had lasted this long, however long that was.

Studying the room he was in, he grinned slightly. Though it was almost impossible to track time here, he had figured out a while ago where he was. He was still in Gotham, under it actually. The Court had made its homes in the empty thirteenth floors of Gotham's old buildings as well as its Tunnels and Sewer. True to owls, they had made their homes by taking over others'. But they had made a fatal mistake; they had taken him. They had underestimated the lengths those who cared for him would go to get him back. He resisted the urge to let out a cackle. Instead, he stood unsteadily, ready to move on. He was just about to leave when he sensed a familiar presence. It was not his great-grandfather who he had often sensed following him. It was the boy again, suddenly standing right in front of him, as silent as before.

_'Well, that proves my hallucination theory,' _he thought, _'but what does he want now?' _

The boy turned and started to walk away, giving the familiar gesture to follow him. Sighing, Dick followed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. A part of him was wary that it was another test or trap set by the Court but Dick somehow knew he could trust his phantom companion, at least when it came to trying to keep him alive. There was more to the shade than what there seemed but Dick was content for right now with being oblivious. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the truth.

"So, where are you leading me?" he asked. He rolled his eyes at his companion's silence. "You're not very chatty, are you?" He grinned at the look sent at him. _"I'm Dick by the name," _he said in Romani. _"What's your name?"_ He noticed the way his companion tensed and paled when Dick said his name. There was no mistaking the familiar dark reminiscence that glazed over his eyes. He knew it was rude but he had to ask. "How long have you been down here?" he asked, slipping back into English. Knowing how hard that question would be to ask, he rephrased. "How old were you when you were first brought down here?" He definitely did not expect to be answered, let alone the answer he was given.

"I was nine," the boy said. "I had just lost my family when they took me."

Dick struggled not to react. It was hard when his head was pounding and every moment a wave of pain coursed through his body. He knew he didn't have much longer left. The horrifying thing was, he knew death would not give him a reprieve. No matter if his body or his mind broke first; the result would be the same. He would become the Court's new Talon. He shuddered and almost fell but sheer will kept him going. He could not break and he definitely could not die. He had to keep going.

"It's not much farther," the other boy said and for the first time Dick's hazy mind noticed how similar it was to his own. He shook off the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him and continued following the young Talon.

Finally, they entered a lighted room and Dick flinched against the brightness before immediately basking in it, even though it was artificial. Turning his head, he noticed that the phantom Talon had stopped and when he saw what he stood in front of, what was all around them, he struggled to keep himself together.

The room was full of coffins with names on them. They were no doubt the "resting places" of the previous Talons. The three closest were empty. He guessed that the second to last one was Calvin's and the one a bit before that was his great-grandfather's. He trembled as he walked over to where the phantom was standing. The last one, an open, empty one, meant for the most recent Talon. He kneeled at its side picking up the picture that should have rested on the lid. His hands shaking, he looked at the picture though he didn't need to and he knew what it would do to him. Taking no notice of his solidarity in the room, he stared down at the face of his nine-year-old self, grinning happily and blue eyes bright with mischief and filled with a light he had lost only a few months later. He broke.

* * *

**Wayne Manor**

**December 22, 2011**

Bruce sat in solitude at the Cray, but he was paying no attention to the screen. His every thought was on his adoptive son who had been kidnapped over three weeks ago. This was all his fault. He had known that the Court was after Dick but he hadn't been able to protect him. He had failed to keep his promise.

_'John, Mary, Richard, Karla, I'm sorry,' _he thought, staring at the picture in his hand. It had been taken the day before everything had gone wrong. In it Bruce was standing with the entire Grayson family. Dick was standing in between him and his parents, grinning. Bruce and the four adults were smiling but their eyes showed they were worried about something. None of them had realized that there was a more fatal tragedy coming that would shape Dick just as much as the one they were worried about. He struggled not to let his emotions get the best of him as he remembered the days before everything had changed.

**Flashback:**

**Haly's Circus' Grounds, Gotham City**

**May 31, 2006**

Bruce stood in front of the doors of the parked train, waiting for the occupants of the specific car to exit. He had just arrived and was anxious to see them. He didn't have to wait long. The doors of the car opened.

"We're here!" a young boy of about nine exclaimed as he flipped out of the train car. He instantly collided with Bruce who chuckled and kept him from falling.

"A little eager, aren't you Dick?" Bruce asked in an amused voice as Dick's family exited the train car.

"Bruce!" Dick exclaimed looking up in happiness at the familiar man he had run into. He immediately hugged the man he had known for years. Though Bruce Wayne was a billionaire he always made time for the Flying Graysons who he had met years ago during Haly's' annual stay in Gotham. He had quickly become friends with the family, especially after meeting their youngest member who he had formed a mutual friendship with.

"You've grown," Bruce said, studying him. "Soon you may be as tall as me."

"Luckily that's a ways to go," Dick's mother said. "Don't want my Little Robin growing up too fast."

"Dick, why don't you help John with the equipment?" Dick's father asked. "You can catch up with Bruce later." Dick nodded reluctantly and rushed off, leaving Bruce with the four adults of the Graysons. Bruce's demeanor turned serious as he took note of the others' moods. All four were a mix of fear and anger at a level that told him exactly what or rather who was the cause.

"Let's go somewhere more private," he said, nodding his head towards the train car where Dick was helping his cousin. He led them a ways away from the unpacking circus but still in visual distance for them. "Start talking," he said.

"It's tonight," Dick's mother, Mary Grayson, said trembling. "They're going to choose him; I know it."

Bruce resisted the urge to unleash his anger at the thought. He knew exactly what she was talking about. His most recent search for information on the Court of Owls years ago had led him to Haly's Circus and inevitably the Flying Graysons. Their meeting had led to the answers he had been seeking, but at the cost of his egotistical belief that Gotham was his city and his ignorance.

"We don't know that Mary," John, Dick's father, said, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder while his brother Richard held his wife, Karla, in his arms.

"Johnny is too old and Dick is better than any of the others, not to mention his heritage," Mary contradicted. "We're all just luck that they passed over you, Richard and Johnny. But we all know Dick is different. He has always been…gifted."

With a natural talent for aerial acrobatics, a possible genius level IQ and eidetic memory (he hadn't been tested), as well as the ability to read movement even in people, to say Dick was gifted was an understatement. Bruce was pretty sure that no matter what happened the Dick was always meant to do great things, whether good or evil.

"I won't let anything happen to him Mary," he said, letting himself slip slightly into his Batman persona. "I promise. After all, what kind of godfather would I be if I did?"

"Thank you Bruce," Mary said giving him a hug.

**Present: **

That night Dick had been chosen as the next Talon for the Court of Owls. The next night, tragedy struck and Bruce kept his promise to protect Dick, until the Court had returned for him. His son was gone.

His eyes landed on the picture once again, on a particular figure and his eyes widened. Standing up, he called out. "Alfred."

His longtime butler appeared at the end of the stairs leading up into the manor. "Yes Master Bruce?"

"Tell Calvin and Raymond we're going out," he said. "I think I know someone who can help us find Dick."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, that whole last part with Bruce and the memory wasn't in the plans. It started out just as a memory of Dick's of the past and meeting Bruce but I've always had this strange headcannon where Bruce was a family friend and I wanted it to be in his point of view. It became a scene of Bruce and the Graysons discussing the upcoming Court of Owl's decision. Bruce's position as Dick's godfather was brought on when I was thinking about his line about protecting Dick. As I wrote I kept thinking about John and Richard and how they must have felt/feel about Bruce knowing what they did/do. As I got to the end I knew exactly what I wanted to do at the end. So, starting in the next chapter I will bring in a character that is never really addressed. I will have to write his personality mostly from scratch but I think it will be interesting.

Now, onto the part you're all thinking of. Poor Dick lost in the Labyrinth with only a phantom, possible hallucination, to help him. For those of you who are wondering about the strange suit the phantom is wearing when most Talons have those black or other suits with the owl heads on the chest, I point to the statement by March in Batman #10. He admits the Court was thinking about getting a new Talon and that they already had a modern suit. As for the open coffin that in the comics we never figure out who it belongs to, while the picture of the child doesn't look like Dick and is wearing glasses which wasn't Cobb either, the only other possible Talon. So, I decided to go with Dick being the one their which would make sense for Bruce's reaction in the comic. Yes, I know it should be impossible for Dick to survive this sane when Bruce who was so much older didn't after the same amount of time (or so you think) but Dick has a reason that Bruce doesn't. Bruce was simply trying to escape and get revenge but Dick is running for his life and to protect his friends from what he could become.

Finally, the Talon. Whether or not you have figured out who he is, whether he is real or not, he will be a huge part of the story. Hmm. In fact, I think I may move up his point of view appearance. Pay attention to him.

Please Review.


End file.
